1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, such as bicycles motorcycles, tricycles, etc., and, more specifically, to a grip for the handlebar of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle, motorcycle, tricycle, etc., has handlebars for the holding of the rider""s hands. Regular vehicle handlebars are commonly made of metal and mounted with a flexible grip for the holding of the hand comfortably. The grip of a regular vehicle handlebar is a tubular rubber member of diameter slightly smaller than the handlebar. During installation, an air compressor is operated to drive forced air into the tubular rubber grip so as to expand the inner diameter of the tubular rubber grip, enabling the tubular grip to be sleeved onto the metal handlebar. After installation, the elastic material property causes the tubular rubber grip to return to its former shape, and therefore the tubular rubber grip is positively secured to the handlebar. When removing the grip from the handlebar, it is necessary to drive forced air into the inside of the grip again and to apply lubricating oil to the gap in between the inner diameter of the grip and the outer diameter of the handlebar. These grip mounting and dismounting procedures are complicated and require special tools and techniques.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a vehicle handlebar grip, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a vehicle handlebar grip, which can easily be installed in the handlebar of a vehicle, or quickly removed from the handlebar of the vehicle. To achieve this object of the present invention, the vehicle handlebar grip comprises a plastic grip body, the plastic grip body comprising an mounting hole axially extended through two distal ends thereof, two annular locating grooves respectively disposed at the two distal ends around the mounting hole, and at least one through hole radially disposed in each of the two distal ends in communication with the mounting hole; an outer covering covered on the periphery of the grip body, the outer covering having a material hardness lower than the grip body; two metal locating rings respectively fitted into the annular locating grooves of the grip body around the mounting hole, the locating rings each having at least one radial screw hole corresponding to the through holes of the grip body; and a plurality of tightening up screws adapted for inserting into the through holes of the grip body and threaded into the screw holes of the locating rings to fix the locating rings and the grip body to the vehicle""s handlebar onto which the grip body, the locating rings and the grip body are sleeved.